1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for cutting an end from a generally cylindrical object, and, more particularly, to devices and methods for cutting an end from a rolled tobacco product.
2. Description of Related Art
Cigar smoking has recently gained significant popularity in the United States and around the world, and the accessories that accompany cigar smoking have made attendant gains.
Preparing the end of the cigar, which comprises cutting a hole in the cap, is a ritual that may take on many styles. This preparation is necessary to draw smoke through the cigar, since the cap prior to the cigar's being smoked serves to hold the wrapper and thus the cigar together.
It has been a common practice to bite a hole in the cap, which can allow the cigar to unravel. More sophisticated connoisseurs prepare the end with the use of a punch, clipping or cutting. Known clipping products include: a scissors-type device; a guillotine-style cutter, which is one angled blade made of razor blade material; and a self-sharpening double-blade device.
Several devices for facilitating the operation have been disclosed in the patent literature, among which are embodied in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,903,598 to Lefebvre, 4,027,682 to Halmaghi, and 5,535,763 to Conte.